College and Beyond
by Tynkerbell2356
Summary: Tori and André had finished college and they are about to start the next chapter in their lives. This story will span over the first few years of parenthood with their family and friends. Sequel to Tori and André. Lost interest in the story, If you know anyone who wants to finish it let me know.
1. The rest of our lives

**Chapter 1:**

Tori and André just walked into their apartment, exhausted from their day. A lot of things had happened since they had turned 23 years old, André finally asked Tori to marry him. He was starting to become nervous when he saw that most of his friends around him started proposing to their girlfriends. Tori has had fun flying home to California with André, seeing him interact with his younger sister Aaliyah who is now almost 9 years old made her think about them and their own children one day, even though they had been dating for 5 years they knew that they belonged to each other.

André sat at their kitchen table and started typing up an email to their families that they would be flying back to California once they were done with school.

"I so can't wait for school to be done and over with." Tori said as she collapsed onto the couch, seeing André walk over to her and sit down pulling Tori into his own lap, letting Tori place her head on his chest.

"Only a few more weeks Latina. We'll be in LA before you know it."

"I can't believe that we will be leaving our tiny apartment behind." Tori said remembering all of the fun times they had when they move a little over two years ago.

"I can't count the numerous flour fights we had in this kitchen while baking."

Tori smiled at seeing her fiancé lost in thought of all the crazy times they had together alone and with their group of friends. The group still meets about twice a month at a nearby restaurant to talk about what is going in their lives. Beck and Jade were the first to marry out of their group; they married about a year and a half ago. Meanwhile André had heard from Robbie that he is thinking about proposing to Cat after they move back to California after graduation. Everyone had moved into the same apartment building so they sometimes crossed paths with each other but even then it was rare because of their drastically different schedules.

TA

Beck and Jade were wandering around their apartment, watching Cleo grow into the huge dog that she is. Beck found one of Cleo's toys by tripping over them again, scolding the dog that she didn't put them back in her basket like she had been taught. They also had decided to move back to California after college, knowing that they could find more jobs since most of the agents are in Hollywood anyways.

TA

Graduation was finally over and done with and all of the couples to fly back home, trying to figure out how they were going to get their belongings home. They heard that they could ship things across the country so they packed everything up a week ago and sent it ahead, throwing a sleeping bag into each of their suitcases, happy to be in their own beds soon. Tori and André had just boarded their flight and they weren't excited to be on an airplane for 6 hours, luckily they were smarter this time and had gotten their flight at night so they could hopefully sleep most of the way home.

An hour and a half after takeoff Tori fell asleep on André's shoulder with a smile on her face.

They landed a little after 5 in the morning, happy to see the sunrise as they gotten into a taxi to head to the Vega home. Tori reminded André that they need to swing by his parents later that day; they both knew however that Aaliyah would be as hyper as ever to see her big brother and Tori. Tori walked up to the front door and inserted her key thus unlocking her childhood home.

The two of then collapsed onto her bed, a tangle of limbs fast asleep while gripping each other around the waist.

Tori rolled over and laced her arms around André's waist, restricting his movement. She groaned softly while burying her face into his neck.

André opened his eyes and saw it was almost noon, but when he tried to get out of bed he found that Tori had him trapped in her embrace, not that he minded. He gently moved her hands, letting him hop in the shower thus waking Tori up, noticing right away that her 'pillow' was gone and the bed itself cold.

Tori quietly stepped in behind him pushing him up against the shower wall, kissing him then gathering her shampoo to start on her own shower. She finished washing the shampoo out of her hair quickly, squealing lightly feeling his hands roaming her body grabbing her body wash, and pouring a palm size portion of the wash onto her body. Tori moaned quietly feeling his hands on her, the sound picked up when she felt André sucking and biting at her neck, noting how sensitive she still was to feeling him near her. André guided Tori to get under the spray, letting the suds be washed from her body. Tori felt André push her against the shower wall again, feeling his hands travel south and slipping a lone finger inside of her. She moaned loudly and brought her body forward, latching her mouth onto his pulse point, hoping to silence her moans and squeals due to what André was evoking from her. He silently slipped one more finger and then another, feeling her stretch around him. Tori not expecting this suddenly started rocking back and forth letting her experience the friction and the strongest orgasm that she had felt before.

André smiled as she started coming down from her high, kissing her lightly, surprised that she turned off the water and pushed them both into Tori's old bedroom, kissing heavily but then ripping their lips away from each other, letting them both get dress.

TA

They went to Tori's car driving to the Harris residence when they were let inside by André's mother Vivian, Aaliyah saw her big brother at the bottom of the stairs , flying into his arms.

"Hi Liyah." André responded to the hug laughing, setting the child down, what she did next caused André to laugh and split into a wide grin.

Tori however wasn't prepared for Liyah so she was knocked down to the floor with an 'oof' laughing while Aaliyah was distracted Tori started tickling her with André and his mother smiling at the two girls, treating themselves as family.

"Alight Aaliyah back to your room you go, you have homework to get done." Her mom told her as she walked back up the stairs.

"So are you and Tori going to find a place soon?"

"Yeah we're still thinking of staying in the L.A/Hollywood area. I think we could even find a nice 3 bedroom place for half the price as in New York City.

TA

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking to each of their parents, excited to get help finding a place the next morning.

"This is the start of the rest of our lives." Tori told André as they plopped themselves on the couch.

"I can't wait to see where this will lead us." He replied kissing her softly on the lips.


	2. Moving into our own place

**Chapter 2:**

The rest of the week was spent finding a place nearby, tori and André found a place near downtown L.A. letting them be near both of their families. The apartment had three bedrooms, letting the two extra rooms become an office and a guest bedroom.

"I am so excited that we had found a place just for us." André said hugging Tori from behind while kissing her neck. They were starting the process of moving into their new home. Holly pulled Tori over and started talking about the wedding.

"Mom we decided to have it around the summer time or even into the fall."

"Yeah what about late November or early December?" André asked his fiancé.

"Early December sounds nice." Tori replied, knowing that the weather would be nice in California.

The families were able to set up everything so that the wedding would be on December 7th 2017.

TA

Meanwhile Beck and Jade had also moved and they had just settled into their new 3 bedroom home, near Beck's parents. Jade had noticed that she hasn't felt well for about a week or so. She and Beck had decided to start a family soon and she was starting to chalk up her sickness to pregnancy rather than a cold, but she still wanted to wait a few more weeks to make sure.

"Hi Jade. How are you feeling today?" Beck asked, knowing that she hasn't felt well the past few weeks.

"Alright."

"Do you think that this could be from the move?"

Jade nodded her head, pretty certain in her mind that this could be the only logical reason as to why she had felt this ill. She wandered back into their bedroom and laid down resting her eyes. She felt the bed dip a bit feeling Beck's weight join hers on the bed.

"Jade?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." Beck said mumbling the words into her hair.

"Love you too." She sighed snuggling into his chest pushing Beck back against the pillows.

TA

They woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed and Jade hasn't felt sick since the early hours of the morning.

They grabbed some dinner from a nearby restaurant not feeling up to cooking anything tonight.

The next morning while Beck was at work Jade went to the nearest drugstore and grabbed some pregnancy tests, she walked back home and took the tests not at all shocked to find out that she was in fact pregnant.

Jade looked at the clock and saw that she still had a little over 3 hours before Beck was off of work. She walked into Target and grabbed some baby shoes. She paid for them and left. When she got home she left the shoes on the table with a note 'who do these belong to?' hoping her husband would be smart and realize that they belonged to them.

TA

"Jade? I'm home…." Beck called to his wife, seeing her car parked at the house.

Beck walked up to the kitchen table and clutched the baby shoes and note in his hand; his mind was spinning for a few minutes before it all it finally clicked in his head. He ran up the stairs bursting into their bedroom to see Jade sitting on the bed with a huge grin on her face.

"Does this mean…?"

"Yes we're pregnant." Jade said smiling, feeling Beck lift her up into his arms and twirl her around him.

"We should tell the gang soon."

"Why don't we invite them over next Friday, we need to clear their schedules first."

We call them all and were relieved that everyone could hang out next Friday. But before we went much further we decided to make a doctor's appointment to see how far along into the pregnancy Jade really was.

TA

Jade and Beck woke up the next morning and Beck had the morning off, he had found a part-time job playing a small part in a movie. When they had gotten to the doctor's office blood and urine test were able to show that she was in fact pregnant, and when they had sent the ultrasound technician. They were shown the image of their baby and were able to determine that they were two and a half months pregnant.

"Why didn't I notice this earlier?" Jade asked.

"Symptoms vary from pregnancy to pregnancy and women to women." the technician told Jade.

"Alright, thank you for your help." Beck said helping Jade down.

"I want to put you on prenatal vitamins, and I want you to come back every two weeks for another checkup."

"Okay see you then." Jade said walking back to their car after making another appointment.

TA

"Why are we here besides hanging out?" Cat asked suspecting that something was up, Jade wasn't acting like her usual self.

"No reason." Jade replies willing herself not cave to her best friend's eyes.

"Jade…"

"Alright, I'm pregnant."

The other girls screamed with glee jumping up and down, hugging Jade. Tori spoke up and told the group her and André had set a date for the wedding for the following December. Cat yet again screamed with glee and the guys patted André's back, proud that he finally sucked it up and asked Tori to marry him.

They talked into the night excited about hearing about the news that was occurring through the group.

The group was excited to see what was to become of each other as they all started taking the next step in life.


	3. Baby names and Genders

**Chapter 3:**

Tori walked into her house after getting off work exhausted, she laid down on the couch, waking up a few hours later in her bed. '

"How did I get into our bed?" Tori asked André knowing that he must have carried her to bed when he had gotten home from work.

"You didn't look all that comfortable on the couch so I just carried you upstairs."

"I'll have to reward you for that."

"You know it." He replied grinning madly at her feeling Tori climb on top of him.

They spent the rest of the evening watching television; Tori placed herself between André's legs, resting so her back was against his chest.

TA

Later that night Tori woke up in André's arms as he was carrying her upstairs.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear, rocking her hips against him.

André groaned, feeling her arousal seep through the loose pajama pants she slipped on beforehand. He felt Tori snake her hands underneath his shirt causing him to return the favor to her, while also unclasping her bra.  
><strong><br>Tori's POV:**

I squeaked as I felt André flip ourselves over so he was now having some sense of control. He had just unclasped my bra when I felt his kisses start at my lips and then feeling them work down my jawline. I moaned feeling him kissing my chest. I felt his lips latch onto a nipple, making me moan loudly. He smiled when he saw my eyes were hooded and dark with lust. I felt his hands inch down to my pajama pants, slipping them off along with my panties.

I suddenly locked my ankle with his letting us roll over once more. I laced my hands around the belt buckle quickly unfastening it and taking his pants. I left his boxers on, wanting to tease him a little bit.

André was getting flustered feeling Tori grind her palm against his erection.

"These are coming off now!" I told her, yanking the boxers down leaving nothing between us.

I felt André splay his hand on my hip creeping down lower slipping the tips of his finger inside, feeling how wet I am becoming for him.

"Oh André" I cried feeling him stretching me, I then felt his hand thrust within me once I had gotten over the initial shock. Raking my fingernails down his back and sides Tori saw that they were beginning to speed up.

I ripped his hand away from me grabbed a condom, and with in the same secession gone down on him.

I placed my hands on his chest creating some momentum, placing my lips at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking and biting at the skin. Our breathing was becoming ragged, feeling André and myself breathing through our noses.

Tori thrown her head back her lips landed on his again. Feeling myself moan while Tori and I started battling for dominance caused us to cave to desire for each other. Tori had her mouth latch to his once more dulling her scream of release.

TA

Tori collapsed on top of André breathing heavy but cuddling into his warmth feeling their sweat coating their skin.

"We should get a shower."

"Yeah but first let's take a nap." André told her, bring her body near his again.

A few hours later André woke up and laced Tori's legs around his waist when Tori placed a death grip on his neck. André turned on the shower placing them both in it. Tori gasped and woke up feeling the water and her fiancé washing her body. Tori groaned realizing that André was pulling out of her forcing her to relax her body.

Tori eased the condom off of him, letting Tori wash his body completely. They quickly shut off the shower and climbed back into bed knowing that they would need to get up for work sooner or later.

TA

It was now two weeks later and Jade needed to go in for another check up, they checked the baby's heartbeat and the technician noticed that something sounded unusual. Listening closely as checking the ultrasound again the technician told Beck and Jade to look at the screen.

"Looks like you are going to be having twins."

Beck and Jade were speechless; Jade finally spoke up asking an important question.

"When will we be able to tell the genders?"

"Probably within the next three weeks or so."

"Awesome!" Beck answered grinning from ear to ear.

They left the appointment beaming from their news. Jade explained to Beck that she had thought that beforehand that she was putting on too much weight for just one baby.

Jade grabbed her laptop and started looking up baby names.

Once she had found some names that she liked, she went over to Beck handing the list and asking him to add some of his own favorite names.

After some debate they decided on four names which are Jeremy James, Aiden August, Brooklyn August, and Molly Jennifer.

They were grinning from ear to ear excited to find out what the genders of their children will be.

Fast forward three weeks and Jade had another doctor's appointment and they were amazed to hear that they were going to be having a boy and a girl.

TA

Meanwhile Cat and Robbie were eating dinner and Robbie just given Cat a red velvet cupcake, she saw that Robbie had written Marry Me? in frosting. Eyes watering she smiled and flung herself at her boyfriend responding with a yes and smearing icing on his face.

They spent the rest of the night watching movies. Cat had noticed that her phone had chimed with a text message from Beck.

"Robbie come here Beck sent me pictures."

They looked at the screen seeing that Beck had circled two things in the image.

"Oh my god their having twins!" Cat shrieked at the top of her texted back to Jade telling her how excited she was and if she should tell anyone else.

**Cat I am happy that u r excited but Beck and I will tell the others.**

**Alright :(**

**Don't be sad we can have ice cream and cupcake binges together :)**

**Yay!**

Jade smiled turning off her phone. She felt Beck near her, she turned around kissing him.

"Did you send the picture to André and Tori yet?"

"Yes we should be getting a call from Tori soon with her screaming her head off."

"This will be fun..."


	4. Babies and Marriage

**Chapter 4:**

"No way." Tori shrieked, waking André with a jolt.

"What's going on Latina?" he asked groggily.

"Jade's having twins."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look at the text they sent."

He rolled over and glanced at the screen, seeing that Beck had in fact circled two things on the pictures showing two babies.

"Awesome!" he replied pulling Tori on top of him falling asleep once more.

"Love ya Dré." Tori replied, laughing at how tight of a hold he had on her.

She wiggled out of his grasp and proceeded to get dressed, getting a shower hoping to rouse André out of his slumber.

He had slowly gotten out of bed; they had gotten dressed and stepped out into the warm LA sun, wandering around town since they both had the day off.

Tori pulled André into their favorite restaurant, splitting their favorite breakfast. They paid and left, wandering more around LA, since it was now August, they decided to look at some local wedding venues. They knew where they wanted it to be hosted, however if it couldn't be managed they had a few back up places that they had in mind.

The nearby church said that they would have something open after New Year's, however if they got married on a weekday evening, they would definitely have something for them. Luckily for them December 7th fell on a Thursday so they wouldn't have to worry about locations anymore.

TA

Meanwhile Jade belly is getting larger, with how big the twins were becoming. Jade was now 4 1/2 months pregnant, she was starting to have difficulty walking around, she look like she was almost due, however she still had about 4 months to go. The doctor decided that they wanted the babies to be around 5 or 6 pounds each, as to not cause stress on Jade's body.

Since they found out that they were having a boy and girl, Beck and Jade decided to name them Brooklyn August and Michael James.

"Beck did you want to get started on the babies rooms?" Jade asked him, hold up in bed being one of the doctor's guidelines.

"On it." Beck replied, getting a gallon of light green paint for Brooklyn's room and a gallon of light blue paint for Michael's room.

The night before they wondered if they could add 2 bedrooms onto the house, while the rooms wouldn't be huge each child would have their own room. They wanted at least one more child after the twins.

After talking to professionals that morning they determined adding rooms to the house would be possible.

They collapsed after getting the rooms crossed off the list. Beck rolled over smiling at her carefully getting up to order dinner in knowing that neither of them were in a mood to cook.

After eating they fell asleep watching TV with smiles on their faces.

TA

Tori was surprised after they got back to see Trina and Bryan and baby Nicholas. Turned out that they were wounding of they could watch Nicky this evening wanting a break to go on a date night.

Tori excitedly said yes after asking André if it was okay. She grabbed the baby and his diaper bag while André grabbed the car seat just in case.

They brought the baby in, setting up a pack-and-play in the living room for Nicky to sleep in since they had no need for a crib or anything. The night went of without trouble; Tori had been babysitting since she was in high school and André helped with Aaliyah since she was born.

"Tori at some point could Liyah spend the night with us to give Mom a break."

"Sure that sounds like fun; let's talk to your mom soon about it."

André got started on dinner, making some chicken nuggets, carrots and fries knowing that would be the cleanest thing for almost one year old to eat.

Bryan came to pick up Nicholas at 9, thanking them profusely for watching the baby.

TA

A few months had gone by and Tori was excited her and André are getting married tomorrow. They had been waiting fir this day for a while. Tori went to bed in her childhood room, grinning widely and sleeping restlessly wanting to be back in his arms.


	5. Married and Pregnant

**A/N: Let me know that you want to happen next. I am open to any ideas!**

**I DON'T own VicTORIous!  
><strong>

Chapter 5:

Tori woke up the following morning from a restless sleep, really wanting to see André again.

She kept her phone nearby, texting André throughout the day knowing that he was just as excited as she herself was.

Before either of them knew it, it was getting close to 4:30, wanting to make sure that they both got ready with plenty time to spare.

Tori was bouncing on the ball of her feet, not wanting to wait any longer for them to be together forever. André meanwhile was nervous wanting to get the wedding over with to move onto their evening.

TA

David walked into Tori's room. "Tori it's time to go darling."

"Aright Dad, let's get this show on the road." Tori said to him with a huge smile on her face, knowing that she was marrying the sweetest man next to her father of course; who she knew could take care of her.

TA

Tori walked down the aisle, grinning madly, she saw André's face as she turned the corner and had to have all of the will power to not just run into his arms.

They finished the ceremony, blissfully excited that they can get the party started

After the wedding, they danced the night away, laughing and having a good time.

TA

Beck and Jade were having fun at the wedding while they couldn't dance a lot, they were able to sneak in one slow dance, letting Jade get onto her feet for a few minutes even though they knew that they were going to not have much time left before they would need to induce. Even though she was about 8 months pregnant, she looked like she was passed her due date.

A little over a week later, Jade was noticing that she was having shooting pains up and down her lower back. She kept thinking these were false contractions so she just went about her day, which wasn't much considering she was still on bed rest.

She started timing the contractions, about the time that Beck gotten home from work, when she quickly realized that they were about 8 minutes apart she told Beck to start the car again, after having him call the doctor.

"Jade if your 8 minutes apart do you need to go to the hospital."

"Yes genius." Jade told him, grimacing.

A short car ride later, they were whisked away to the operating room, knowing that the twins didn't want to stay inside any longer.

An hour later Beck and Jade were staring at Michael and Brooklyn in awe, noticing that Michael looked more like Jade while Brooklyn looked more like Beck.

TA

Tori and André had gotten a call an hour ago with Beck telling her that the twins had finally arrived. With Tori being hyper to hold a child André drove them quickly to the hospital.

"Tori, you need to calm down." André told her, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Alright Dré" she responded, sighing into the kiss.

They walked into the room hand in hand, Tori making a beeline for the bassinets beside Jade's bed.

"Jade is it alright if I hold one of them."

"Yeah hold Brooklyn, she isn't a huge crier."

"They look so tiny."

Beck walked around handing Jade, Michael. André looked on at Tori holding baby Brooklyn. He thought in his mind that he can't wait to become a father to their child one day. Tori smiled shyly, handing Jade back Brooklyn, she was getting fussy.

Robbie and Cat walked in about that time, starting the process over again. While that was going on Tori and André bid them goodbye, seeing how tired Jade was and that the babies both started to fuss loudly.

TA

Robbie and Cat had just gotten back from the hospital when Robbie asked her a question regarding the wedding.

"Do you want to have it this summer?"

"Sure Robbie!" Cat exclaimed, still on hyper mode from seeing Michael and Brooklyn.

Robbie was happy hearing the news, knowing that they could start with the serious planning after New Year's.

TA

Tori and André were on cloud nine, with their wedding a week ago and hearing that they had quote-unquote a niece and a nephew.

The two of them were now even more excited to have children of their own and for the next few weeks they were actively trying.

TA

It was now Christmas and the friends decided to meet up at the Harris house that evening, so that everyone could have some time with their other relatives.

Beck and Jade decided to have a quite morning at home Mikey and Lyn as they were now nicknamed, were just starting to sleep through the night only waking up their parents about two times a night for a feeding and changing, which is a huge accomplishment.

Jade tipped toed out of their bedroom to see what Beck had gotten her for Christmas, because each year the gift would be more sentimental than the last. Chloe, laid on her dog bed, cocking one eye open, and couldn't figure out why someone would be up this early with crying little people now living in her house.

But while she was riffling through the presents she heard a cry from the babies' room, then a second later hearing a quieter which Jade was able to tell was Brooke's.

A little after 8 am, she woke Beck up and started the process of feeding the babies and, getting them in their bouncy seats to hang out in the living room.

"Beck come sit down and open presents!" Jade said excited for the twins' first Christmas.

"Coming!" Beck whispered softly in case the twins were fast asleep.

Upon seeing that Michael and Brooklyn were wide awake he smiled at them and handed Jade; Mikey while he held Brooke.

A few hours later they finished unwrapping presents putting the babies back down after feeding, changing and burping them.

TA

After having an eventful day with both of their families, Tori and André cuddled the rest of the day watching Christmas movies. For a few days they decided to have some time to themselves.

Tori woke up after New Year's feeling sick to her stomach, but wasn't sure what could be the cause.

"André I don't feel well, can you call in to work and tell them."

"Sure Latina." he told her setting her on the bed and pulling the covering her up in case she had the flu, even though that wasn't likely he was told by her parents that she was prone to getting sick easily.

"Tori your parents told me years ago that if you were to get the flu or pneumonia you could become sick fast."

"I know Dré, so even though I don't like going to the doctor I will go anyways." Tori finished, letting her husband kiss her on the forehead and bring her some breakfast

After breakfast André saw Tori fast asleep on their bed again with the necklace he gave her when they first started dating.

He smiled and closed the door, turning on the television downstairs keeping himself busy while listening for Tori in case she needed anything. The day passed by uneventful, but the following morning the day started over again with Tori feeling sick and exhausted, when they gotten to the doctor's office but first they needed to do a pregnancy test before they proscribe antibiotics to her. The doctor walked back in with the test results, and told the two that Tori was about a week pregnant.

"Oh my gosh Dré." Tori replied jumping into his arms and placing all of her weight onto him.

"Okay Tori if you feel so nauseated that you can't move I can give you some medication that will help lessen the effects of the symptoms."

"That would be great Dr. Isaac, it would be nice to have that on hand as well as the prenatal vitamins."

"So I will check back with you in about a month to make sure that everything is going smoothly okay."

"Alright." André replied, grabbing Tori around the waist and taking her to a nearby restaurant for breakfast to celebrate.

TA

Going into February and the two still kept it to themselves not sure if they wanted to tell their friends and family in case something bad happened to the baby, however since each checkup that they had gone to so far had gone extremely well they told everyone in their immediate family and circle of friends, and they were excited. Mikey and Brooke were getting bigger by the day, each at about around 13-15 pounds; they were starting to roll over or at least trying to.

The friends were now getting ready for Robbie and Cat to get married the following summer, excited but Tori isn't excited to look anywhere from 7-8 months pregnant at the wedding but she knew that she could get away with it.

The friends smiled looking at the ultrasound pictures and taking bets on what the gender of the Harris baby was going to be.

It is going to be an interesting few months ahead of them.


	6. Family

Chapter 6:

Tori was now sporting a small bump, but she was ecstatic that the morning sickness had finally ran its course.

Now that she was around 3 months pregnant, she and André felt comfortable telling their families that they were having a baby. They gathered everyone over from both of their intermediate family and friends over and told them all at once.

"Oh my gosh…Tori honey!" Holly shrieked, giving Tori and André a huge hug.

Meanwhile Aaliyah was trying to process the information the way a 9 year old could. André noticed that Aaliyah seemed confused so he nodded to Tori and pulled all three of them aside so they could answer any questions that she had.

"So Liyah I saw that you looked a little confused back there, can you tell Tori and I what you don't understand."

"So Tori is having a baby right…?"

"Yes."

"So what am I to this baby, and will you guys have time for me still?"

"You're the auntie and we will always make time for the three of us to hang out." Tori replied in one breath smiling.

"Hey Ma?" André called.

"Yes André" Evelyn replied.

"Is it alright if Aaliyah can spend the next weekend with us?" André asked smiling at his little sister.

"Yeah it's fine with me as long as Tori is alright with this too."

"Evelyn its fine, we figured that you and Theo could use a break, go on a date night or something."

"Liyah is there somewhere you want to go while you spend the weekend with us?"

"Could we go bowling or something, even a movie would be fine."

"Sounds good to me." Tori and André told her smiling and wrapping her in a big hug.

"Tori, what you do think about the name Jenissa?" Aaliyah inquired.

"I like it, we still have 6 months to decide on a baby name."

TA

Cat and Robbie are now months away from getting married and they were having a blast with trying to figure out all of the decorations, and debating over the type of cake they wanted. Cat of course wanted red velvet, however Robbie wanted a more traditional white wedding cake.

They later compromised by having each layer of the cake be a different flavor, so they could both get what they want.

TA

After Cat and Robbie decided on the wedding cake, Cat called Tori and Jade to see about going to get their dresses. Tori was nervous, at the time of the wedding being around 7 months pregnant could the dress shop find something for her to wear with the color scheme that Cat and Robbie had just decided on.

Cat wasn't that hard to please on her dress for her wedding. She loved the first dress she had on and it was well under budget so she could splurge somewhere else if they decided to or even save the money for the honeymoon.

TA

Beck and Jade were busy baby proofing the house, in constant fear that Mikey or Brooke would stick their fingers or put things in their mouths that shouldn't be there.

Jade was staying at home this morning, but she was now able to get some work done while she let the babies crawl around the family room, she was working on a new script that she was hoping would air on TV sometime next year.

Beck was still working as an actor, since his hours varied from week to week there would be times that he was home for a month because he wouldn't be in a few episodes, saying that he had gone on a month trip to France or something, to allow it to fit into the script.

With it being July, the Mikey and Brooke were taken to the park a few times a week to get some fresh air.

"Jade do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Jade asked hearing some babble in the distance.

"I think its Brooke; I think she is going to be talking soon."

"We will see about that."

"Yeah they still have a few months before their first birthday anyways. I really hope they start talking by then."

"Knowing from both of our parents that we started talking around 9-10 months old, they will be talking before we know it."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yes but tell me again anyways."

"I love you."

"I love you too Beck."

They put the babies down for a nap seeing them nod off and settled down for a nap themselves.


	7. Watching Aaliyah and Hospitals

Chapter 7:

Tori was walking around the house getting the guest room ready for Aaliyah's overnight stay, with the weekend being the start of spring break they decided to go to a movie and then went to In 'N Out burger André knowing that she had been craving their burgers lately, that and popcorn.

"Tori I'm home." André called as he walked into the kitchen with the 9 year old in tow, letting her set her things in the guest room, before turning around and asking what the plan was.

"Aaliyah do you want to catch a movie and then go eat dinner."

"Yeah!" Aaliyah said excitedly, causing Tori to laugh and pull herself into André for a hug.

"Dré can we get popcorn at the movie?" Tori asked batting her eyelashes, exclaiming that she have had a craving for it for a few days.

"Sure." He replied smiling, grabbing the car keys and driving everyone to see the newest kid movie that was out.

They spent their evening laughing at the movie and eating the largest box of popcorn that they could find to split between the three of them, knowing that Tori would eat most of it and still have room for dinner.

André carried Aaliyah to her room, fast asleep on his shoulder from all of the excitement that happened today. Tori dragged herself upstairs suddenly feeling extremely tired, not that Aaliyah wore her out, but it had been an extremely long day.

Tori made one pit stop to shake Liyah awake and have her change into pajamas and to go to the bathroom one more time before going to bed.

TA

A few months later Tori was now 28 weeks along she was on bed rest, urged by the Dr. Johnson. She was getting some contractions but flagging it off as a few Braxton-Hicks contractions she thought nothing it. However when André got home he noticed that Tori was grimacing a lot and can't seem to find a comfortable position any which way.

"Dré I can't figure out why I can't get comfortable."

"You said that you were having contractions. How far apart at they do you know?"

"No."

"I hate to tell you this darling but they are around 5 minutes apart."

"Hospital." the Latina grimaced, shuffling to the car.

André quickly gathered her things into a backpack, a change of clothes, her e-reader and her pillow. Running to the car they sped off to the hospital.

When they had gotten to the hospital they had gotten Tori set up with monitors everywhere checking both Tori and the baby. They had started her on some medication to hopefully stop the labor but the doctors wouldn't know until later whether it worked or not, realizing that they hadn't decided on a baby name yet, André used that as a distraction.

"Tori what do you want to name the baby?"

"I don't know; do we have any idea on the gender yet?"

"No I will ask the nurse now."

When they had gotten the nurse into the room they found out from the ultrasound that the baby was a girl.

After bantering over the name they decided on Sydney Marie. Using Tori's middle name Marie was at André's insisting. With them being happy about the name Tori and André had found that the baby wasn't doing well and that they would keep monitoring the both of them and if the baby showed any signs of distress the doctors would have to do an emergency c-section.

The nurse decided to do another ultrasound on the baby and had found that the placenta had unattached it's self so the baby wasn't getting the nutrients she needed to survive in the womb. She had also noticed that the medication that they had started her on a few hours ago wasn't working so they had to quickly get the baby out or cause harm to Tori and the baby if the problem wasn't fixed.

"Tori we need to get you to surgery right away."

"Will she be okay?" Tori and André asked scared for their child's life.

"We won't know for sure until she gets out of there, the sooner that we do it the better. We don't want you to progress further into labor and possibly cause harm to you and the baby."

"Alright I guess…" Tori felt André trail off, knowing that they needed to be there quickly.

They wheeled her into the O.R with André at her side. It didn't take long to administer the epidural so she wouldn't feel the pain below her waist.

About five minutes later they had delivered Sydney who was 1 lb and 13 oz, rather small for a 28 weeker. Tori cried hearing her daughter make a sound sounding like a tiny kitten.

Dr. Johnson whisked Sydney away to the NICU to do the testing that was necessary for premature babies. Dr. Johnson told Tori and André that the goal now was to bring Sydney home around her due date which was September 11th.

"Can we go see her?" Tori asked groggily not completely aware of what had just happened.

"Sure, let's get you into a wheelchair and then I will show you where your daughter is." Dr. Johnson wanting to make sure that all of the parents of preemies go to see their child and maybe even hold them soon after birth.

After walking down the hall Tori and André saw Sydney for the first time, seeing her frail body, but noticing all the same that it was their first baby and they took many pictures, saving it to their phones, when they took Tori back to her room André realized that neither of their parents knew that their grandchild had now entered the world.

André called his parents with shaking fingers. "Ma…It's André."

"What is wrong darling?"

"You need to come to the hospital Tori had the baby."

"André I thought that she wasn't due for another three months."

"Tori had some complications; they had to deliver the baby early."

"Alright we are on our way. Should we bring Aaliyah?"

"Yes she should see her niece. If she can't handle it could someone sit with her."

"Sure. Do you want me to call Holly and David?"

"No I'll do it." André replied, thanking his mother for listening to him rant and hung up the phone. He then proceeded to call Tori's parents, feeling like she shouldn't be doing it under this much stress.

Calling Tori's parents he told them that Tori had some problems with the baby and that they should get down there quickly, not knowing exactly what was happening.


	8. Sydney is home!

**Chapter 8:**

When both sets of parents got there, they walked into Tori's room, seeing her in a restless sleep and André watching her but obvious that he was also worried about their child.

Hearing footsteps walk into the room, André looked up to see his and Tori's parents there.

"The baby is in the NICU if you want see her." André told their parents shaking Tori awake, knowing that she wasn't going to get much sleep until they make sure that their daughter is okay.

"You need to put scrubs on, make sure that you aren't sick, and that you put masks and gloves on."

"Anything else?"

"You need to scrub your arms extremely well before you can even set foot into the room."

André showed them the way to the NICU, going back to stay with Tori, making sure that she gets everything she needs before going to see Sydney again.

A few days later Tori was able to walk around the hospital, still slightly unsteady on her feet from all of the painkillers she was on to numb the pain.

"How is she doing?" Tori asked André who had just gotten back from seeing Sydney, getting anxious because she was going to be released from the hospital tomorrow morning not wanting to leave Sydney in the hospital but she still wasn't healthy enough to leave to go home.

"She is doing better than she was a few days ago." André told her kissing her on top of her head, bring a video camera to film Sydney's life hoping this will help her understand when she is older.

Sydney had managed to gain a few ounces, which is a huge achievement on such a tiny newborn baby. Tori and André made sure that they still visited their daughter at least once a day since they still needed to work to make money for her health care. Tori was visiting the day after she herself was discharged and she noticed that Sydney was struggling more to breath than she had been since before she left not 24 hours before. Sydney was rushed into the operating room once her blood pressure started to go through the roof and that her oxygen levels weren't where they were supposed to be even for a premature infant.

The doctor rushed by and told Tori that Sydney would need a tracheotomy and a ventilator to make sure that she wouldn't stress herself out and struggle more to gain weight because she focused all of her energy on breathing,.

Tori called André "Honey it's me. Sydney needed to go to the O.R she is struggling to breathe, they are doing everything they can. Please come here now!"

Tori ended the call breaking down into a chair, waiting for André to get here knowing that his boss would be willing to let him come, it was his first child and his boss was a family man who was very understanding.

"Tori, André called me honey are you okay?" She turned to see her mother running towards her in a crushing hug trying to comfort her.

"I went…to visit Sydney this morning and as I was holding her hand, her face started going blue and then her monitors started to go crazy." Tori managed to get out in one breath, breaking down again into a little ball on the chair.

"Where is she?"

"The doctor took her to the O.R so she could get a tracheotomy and ventilator installed, she wasn't gaining the amount of weight she needed because she was apparently spending all of her energy on breathing alone."

The doctor walked up to them just as André ran through the doors, breathless himself wanting to know where his daughter is.

"Good news, the trach that we had installed into her trachea is helping her breathe, she will be on oxygen to supplement her own breaths."

"How long will she need this?"

"We won't know until we see how she handles breathing on the ventilator and then transferring her to breathing on her own a little at a time."

"Sydney also needed a g-tube put in since she won't be comfortable to take things by mouth for quite some time." Dr. Johnson concluded shaking hands with André and leaving to do other tasks on sight.

"Okay." Tori said giving him a small smile when André asked "When can we see her?"

"Soon, we just want to check her over once more and then she will be transferred over to the NICU.

Tori held onto André nervous about their baby girl's life ahead of her.

When they walked into Sydney's room, they saw that she was much more comfortable with the ventilator breathing for her, happy to see that she is no longer feeling stressed about having to breathe on her own.

"She definitely seems more comfortable now." Tori said, snuggling into André's side.

TA

Fast-forward three months later and Sydney is so much better and since Sydney is now about 5 ½ pounds, Dr. Johnson deemed her healthy enough to go home. She is starting to not need the ventilator so much anymore but the doctors wanted to keep her on it for a few more months because she still struggled with breathing when she started to cry or was horribly upset. The doctors were hoping that by Christmas that she would no longer need assistance breathing and she was now willing to take formula and breast milk by mouth so they kept the g-tube in since she couldn't burp on her own yet.

Just after her surgery to insert the g-tube and the tracheotomy they also did a surgery so that she wouldn't get acid reflux, and making sure that it wouldn't get back into her lungs.

Tori carried Sydney into her room, while André was setting up all of her equipment with the doctor to ensure that Sydney would be okay. While Tori was putting down Sydney for a nap the nurse that was going to help with Sydney in case any complications came up. The nurse was there to help Tori and André with the medical equipment and Sydney's around-the-clock care.

TA

"Cat I am so happy to see you!" Tori replied hugging her friend shifting Sydney to her other arm.

"How is Syd doing?" Cat asked knowing that this had been a few harsh months for the baby.

"She is doing so much better. She only needs a ventilator for only two hours during the day and about 4 hours at night."

"Yay she is doing better, hopefully she will be off the ventilator with in two months."

"The doctors just told us smooth and steady, and she still needs to see the doctor every week to check up and see how she is doing that week."

Cat bounced the baby on her knee, seeing the baby make a silent giggle.

TA

I woke up to hearing Sydney's alarm telling me that she was trying to fight the ventilator.

"How are you doing darling." she asked the baby, hearing André's light footsteps, sitting in the recliner watching Sydney babble.

"How is she doing?" he asked, kissing Tori on the cheek, and kissing the baby on the head.

"She seems to be doing okay." She replied walking down stairs waiting for Heather to show up, but at the rate that Sydney is doing that she won't need nursing care after the new year.

"Oh André I almost forgot Sydney has an appointment tomorrow, to check on her lungs again. It's at two."

"Alright, same place?"

"Yes."

"Jade, hi can Mikey and Brooke come for a playdate on Wednesday."

"Yeah Tori we are free for tomorrow, want to meet my house at 10:00."

"Sure. We'll see you soon."

"All set."

"I can't wait to see the twins tomorrow, we haven't seen them since the wedding haven't we."

"That sounds about right."

"Bye." Tori hang up the phone, hearing André walk up to her and hand her Sydney.

"I got to head off to work."

"Bye, I will call you after work."

"Bye Dré!" Tori called out the door, waving and lifting Sydney on her hip, waving her tiny fist at her daddy.


	9. Family and Playdates

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to churn out. Balancing school and thinking about how I am going to write this chapter takes a while. I don't own VicTORIous, Dan does otherwise why would I be on here writing this story.**

**Chapter 9:**

"Dré are we sure that we have everything?" Tori asked running into living room, double checking everything since flu season was about to start, terribly scared for their child who wouldn't be able to get the flu shot for another month even though the heavy time is right there now. especially with her weak immune systems and lungs.

It was nice to head over and do something with André's side of the family.

Walking up to his parents door he could hear Aaliyah playing the violin inside, probably working on some homework and really wanting to work on her own song writing.

"Nice playing there Liyah, what song are you working on?"

"Just one for school, I am really wanting to learn how to create my own songs though, very soon." the 10 year old exclaimed, excited about the prospect of creating her own music for her own enjoyment.

"Hand me the baby!" Vivian told André however André stopped her before she could touch Sydney she needed to scrub her hands squeaky clean.

"Sydney go to Grandma."

Tori walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Theo, baking up a storm in the kitchen.

"Hi Theo. What's you baking?"

"My famous apple pie."

"That sounds so good right now."

André walked into the kitchen and looped his arms around Tori, taking in the aroma that was wafting through the house. The violin music ceased through the house, then hearing the Wii start up. Liyah had a smirk on her face, then told André and Tori that they should prepare to eat dust.

"You're on!" André replied, grabbing the controller and playing Wii bowling.

Tori was smiling and laughing at André's expressions and evil smirk on his face, wanting to prove his baby sister wrong.

"Dré come on I think Liyah is tiring you out." Tori smiled at  
>André patting the seat beside her, checking on Sydney and seeing that she was asleep in the portable crib.<p>

TA

Beck and Jade were dealing with Mikey and Brooke, watching them toddle around the house, knowing that pretty soon that they would start running around in circles.

"Mama I hungy." Brooke whined and whimpered.

"Hang on honey." Jade replied, setting Brooke in her high chair and feeding her some chopped bananas.

The twins were giggling and laughing while they ate. Their day went on as usual, playing with the twins and running some errands throughout the day. The twins also had their one-year checkup coming up in a few weeks.

TA

A few days later Tori invited Brooke and Mikey over for a play date with Sydney.

"How is the little one doing?" Beck asked dropping off the twins before heading off to work. Jade would be there soon to help Tori with the children.

"She is doing fine. I am terrified for flu season though, knowing that she could get really sick from just a simple cold."

"She'll be okay, we are making sure that Jade and I are protecting the twins as well, we all got our flu shots." Beck says with a smile setting the twins down to play.

Beck set the children down on the floor while Tori went and got Sydney from her crib.

TA

André arrived a short while later, seeing Tori and Jade talking about their day.

"Hey Latina...Jade, what's up?"

"The children are babbling over in the corner having fun."

Tori saw that the children were starting to quiet down and seemed that they were going to fall asleep again.

"Let's set them somewhere so they can take a short nap."

Jade nodded her head to André to help her put the twins in the car.

Once the children were in the car André waved goodbye as the car turned the corner.

TA

Walking back into the house André noticed that Tori was fast asleep on the couch with Sydney watching her mother wondering why she was sleepy.

"Come on Sydney you are going to take a nap for Mommy and Daddy." André picked up his baby girl and placed her in the crib, turning out the lights.

André tiptoed downstairs, stepping in front of the couch and picking up Tori and laid her in bed, with him crawling in bed beside her.


End file.
